Run Away With Me!
by CuteMooglez
Summary: AU When Yuffie, the leader of a gang, steals something precious of Vincent's, he will stop at nothing to get it back. What are the reasons behind her gangs' acts of stealing and bullying? Vincent is about to find out for himself... PUT ON HOLD!
1. Enter Wutai: The Band of Daring Thieves

Disclaimer: We don't own Final Fantasy VII or the related characters…

A/N: BOOYAKA!!  Ok, so here's the other halves' first fanfiction that she's written on her own.  Ya, me.  B-CHAN!!!  MWAHAHAHA!!!  *Coughs* Heh, ya well Anna separated it into paragraphs and everything for me since…ahhh, well I cant do paragraphs.  AT ALL!!  Even if we are in the 10th grade.  Anywho I don't want to make this too depressing, so its gonna start off on a happy note and well I'll try to add as much humor in as possible.

Chapter 1: Enter Wutai: The Band of Daring Thieves…

It was very early in the morning and no one in the Kisaragi household had woken yet.  In a small room at the end of the hall, three forms slept.  On the floor, next to the bed lay a large wolf-like dog with red fur.

As the clock on the wall hit 5:30, the dog opened one gleaming golden eye and jumped onto the bed with ease.  As the dog tried to find the girl in the tangled mass of sheets, a cat popped out of the creak in the door and stared at the dog.  The dog growled quietly, causing the lump under the blankets to stir.

"Harumf fmglk," came the muffled reply.  Soon after, a head protruded from the tangled mess, followed by a hand.  The dog looked at the girl happily and licked her face.

"Heehee.  Love you too Red.  Thanks for waking me up," Yuffie whispered petting his fur and kissing him on the nose.  She then untangled herself from the covers and walked over to her closet.

Quickly and quietly, Yuffie pulled on a black hoodie with hot pink flowers decorating it, then slipped into her favorite pair of camouflage pants.  Red XIII walked over next to the brown haired girl holding her hairbrush in his mouth and dropped it at her feet.  Yuffie bent down and dried the handle off with a towel she had handy and began brushing her short hair.  With that done, she quietly snuck towards the door and pulled on combat boots.  "There," she whispered, "mission complete."

She opened the door and headed out into the brightening morning.  Yuffie walked for about fifteen minutes before she saw the Donut Shop.  Her stomach grumbled as she sprinted faster than the eye could see towards the defenseless shop.  She swung the door of the little shop open with such force the bell above the door fell off, narrowly missing her head.  The shopkeeper looked up and slapped his hand to his forehead.  "That's the fifth time this week!  Maybe I shouldn't use a bell."

Yuffie smiled.  She knew the bell would be back in place tomorrow, ready for another day.  "So Yuf, what'll it be?  The usual?  Gwahaha!" the large donut keeper asked.

"Righty-o Mr. Heidegger!  You know me all too well!" Yuffie said while bouncing up and down.

A voice from behind Yuffie spoke, "I don't think she needs any coffee today though."

Yuffie turned around, coming face to face with her best friend.  "Tifa!" the short girl yelled in surprise.

"Yuffie!" Tifa yelled back, mimicking her.

"Hey!  Are you making fun of me?" Yuffie asked pouting.

Tifa handed Yuffie her bag of donuts.  "No.  Of course not."

"Alright then.  That's what I thought.  Now, where shall we eat?"

"Well, actually, I told the twins to meet us here with the new recruit." The longhaired brunette said.

Yuffie pondered for a while.  "New recruit?  OH!! You mean Shera!  That's right! Today's her initiation to join Wutai!" 

No sooner then Yuffie finished her sentence, two identical girls with silver hair and emerald green eyes walked through the door, dragging a girl with long chestnut hair behind them.  She was still in her hippopotamus pajamas, and more than half asleep.  "We got her!" the twins said in unison.

"It took awhile…" the twin on the left commented.

"…but we finally broke in!" the other finished.

Yuffie and Tifa stared at the two wide-eyed.  Tifa took a deep breath and gave the two 'the look'.  "Miyuki…Miyake…please tell me you didn't break into Shera's house."

Miyuki started, "We didn't break anything…"

"…but we did break in." Miyake finished.

Yuffie shook her head and took a bite of her chocolate long john.  "You two are hopeless," she said through a mouthful of donut.  "Now, Shera," Shera looked up, "are you prepared to become a member of Wutai and uphold our reputation as sweeties, meanies, and fighting machineys?!"

Shera raised an eyebrow, "I am…?" The Wutai nodded.

"Are you prepared to take on any challenge thrown at you by joining Wutai?"

Shera nodded, "I am."

"Last and most importantly, as a member of Wutai, you WILL watch out for other in Wutai just as we will look out for you."  It wasn't really a question, but Shera answered anyway.

"I am!" she yelled loudly and proudly.

Miyuki and Miyake got on either side of Shera.  "Well then, welcome to Wutai!"  With that said, Tifa cheered and Yuffie smiled.  The twins then gave Shera the double whammy hip bust, followed by a victory dance.  Shera clutched her sides in pain, but smiled despite it.

Yuffie straightened up and put on her serious face.  "Now it's time for the rules.  Rule number one:  We," she made a gesture at all of them, "are family.  And family comes first.  We go everywhere together and do everything together.  Rule number two: We don't' take crap from anybody.  This includes teachers.  Rule number three: We rock!  Everyone should fear us and love us at the same time.  Rule number four: We are all powerful beings, so all Wutai must have a fighting style.  We'll be at Miyuki and Miyake's house tomorrow to begin your training.  And lastly, rule number five: All Wutai may only sign in the Wutai section of the slapping stick."  Miyuki and Miyake grinned.  Their names covered almost every inch of that stick, they had to make the Wutai section bigger five times now!

"Well um, thanks!" Shera smiled shyly.  "So now what?" Everyone stared at each other.

"We…um…walk!!  Now we grab our backpacks and march to school!" Yuffie yelled in a dramatic tone.  She then reached down for her backpack only to realize she never grabbed it.  "Well there's no way I'm going back for it.  Dad will be awake by now." 

The other Wutai looked at each other and dropped their backpacks and kicked them into the corner of the small donut shop.  Shera followed their example hesitantly.

Tifa looked over at Shera.  "We do _everything _together.  So then, shall we be off?"

"Ya!" everyone yelled simultaneously, and with that, they headed out the door.  When they finally got to school, they had thirty seconds to get to class.  Shera was finally waking up and suddenly realized she was still in her PJs.  Everyone told her it was part of her initiation.

The bell rang as they were walking down the hall.  "Oh no!  I've never been late before!"  Shera exclaimed.

"Don't worry!  We're not late yet…" the twins said winking, before running through the hall towards class.

Yuffie and Tifa grabbed a hold of Shera's arms.  "Come on!  Or do you want to be late?" Yuffie asked running after the twins with Shera in tow.  Shera began to wonder about their sanity.  Hadn't they heard the bell ring?

Tifa turned to her, panting, "See…they're…going to…distract…him, while we…sneak in." 

They stood outside the door for no more than five seconds when they heard.  "Hiya!  Take that!" then 'boom!' followed by a 'bang!'.  They opened the door and snuck to their desks while everyone's eyes were fixed on the insane girls kung-fuing the crud out of each other.

As the trio sat down, Miyake and Miyuki suddenly stopped fighting.  Miyake got off her sister's back and helped her up.  They bowed to each other and took their seats.

The teacher stared at them in confusion.  Why did their fight end so abruptly?  Stupid kids always causing trouble.  "Hey!  You two troublemakers!  To the office with ya now!" the two green-eyed girls hopped out of their seats and headed off down the hall.

"All right.  Role call!  Well we know the Kurainos are here.  Rufus?"

"Right here."

"Scarlet?"

"Here."

"Reno?"

"Here."

"Tseng, Elena, Rude.  Looks like your gang's all here." 

"Yuffie?" 

Yuffie smiled.  "Here!" she said with tremendous energy.

"Tifa?"

"What's up Barret?" Tifa smiled.

"Tifa, I'm a teacher now!  You have to start calling me Mr. Wallace!" he yelled waving his arms around in such a fashion that made him resemble a windmill.

"Alright Mr. Barret, calm down.  Breath in, breath out." 

"It's Mr. Wallace!" he screamed.  After 'Mr. Barret' got his temper under control, he turned to Shera.  "And Shera is here.  Well, O bold one, where did you find that outfit?"  Shera's face turned bright red.

Yuffie looked up, "Haven't you heard Mr. Wallace?  It's the coolest new fashion."

"I see…anyway let's get started.  Today we will be learning about the first Midgar war.  Now it began in…" Yuffie put her head on her desk and drifted off to sleep.  Shera looked around and studied the room.  

Midgar high school had two gangs that dominated the school.  The group that most people avoided was the Turks.  That was the group of kids with the richest and most well known families in Midgar.  They did everything they wanted and got everything they wanted.  The only ones who openly opposed the Turks were the Wutai.

Those in Wutai were somewhat seen as outcasts.  They all had their own problems, and dealt with them together.  They were always there for each other and all played their part.  Yuffie was the leader, the outgoing one.  Tifa was second in command, tough and sweet.  Miyuki and Miyake, dangerous, insane and psychotic.  And lastly Shera.  The new recruit.  Quiet and persuaded easily.  (They hoped to change that.)

Shera looked at the chair where she used to sit.  With her admittance into Wutai, she now sat with them in the back of the room.  She noticed that everyone seemed to stare at her with a new respect.

Suddenly, she felt something hit her in the back of the head, then she heard it fall onto the floor.  She reached down and picked up the note that had fallen down next to Yuffie's foot.  She read it.

Hey Shera!

            How's life goin'?  This class is soooo boring don't ya think?  Anyway, sit with us at lunch today by the oak tree.  You can bring Cid too if you want.  It will be Yuffie, me, Cloud, Miyuki and Miyake (if the principal hasn't suspended them) and you.  Then after school we'll all walk home.  I guess that's all!

                                    *Tifa

Shera folded the note and stuck it in her pocket.

Meanwhile Yuffie was having a dream.

The sun was shining and bunnies and platypie were playing together in a field.  The short brunette was lying in the cool pink grass looking up at the sky.  Suddenly the sky turned red and she lay in a battlefield instead of her safe field.  She got up and looked around.  A tall dark man stood in front of her.  The dark man's hand shot out and grabbed Yuffie's throat.  Yuffie struggled with all her might, but it seemed no amount of strength would make this man release his grip.  He then let out an awful laugh and dropped the teen from what seemed a great height.  She lay there, staring up at him as he lifted his foot to kick her.

There was nothing she could do.  She closed her eyes and waited for her doom.  But it never came.  She was flying!  No…she couldn't really be flying could she?  She looked up to see a man's face, hidden by a scarf and a cloak.  He was cradling her in his arms, taking her away from that awful place.  They landed in an open field where all the baby animals slept.  She turned to her rescuer and smiled.  "Thank you for saving me.  My name is Yuffie.  What's yours?" 

The man with the maroon cloak turned to her and spoke. "Wake up!" 

Yuffie cocked her head to one side.  "That's strange.  I'm sorry…are you a girl?  Your voice sounds a lot like Tifa's." Yuffie then felt a small pain in the back of her head, causing her to wake up.  She was face to face with Tifa and realized then that Shera had flicked her in the back of the head.

"Dang it you guys!  I was just about to figure out my hero's name!  And he was probably soooo hot!" 

Tifa rolled her eyes.  "Well the bell rang about a minute ago.  We need to get to music since we don't have Miyuki and Miyake to distract Mr. Tikitiki." 

"That's right.  Well let's go!"  Thus they headed off towards music.

Halfway to class, Yuffie was knocked down by something that had been hurtling down the hallway.  Tifa had been knocked down as well.  When Yuffie's vision had cleared, she noticed that the speeding objects had been Miyake and Miyuki.  Shera giggled a little while Yuffie dusted herself off and Tifa tried to regain her breath.

"So, I'm guessing that you guys…aren't suspended…"

"Well they've already tried that…"

"…so it was corporal punishment for us!" the twins said, both saluting on 'corporal'.  "We signed the slapping stick again!  Power to the twins! Mwahahahaha!  Heehee!" the two insane girls continued to laugh, clearing the halls of the scared students.  Yuffie cleared her throat causing the silver haired teens to stop abruptly.

"Well, since Wutai has regrouped, let us be off!  TO MUSIC!" 

"To music!" the others echoed.  They then linked arms and skipped off to music.  The five girls sat down just as the bell rang.

Mr. Tikitiki took his place on the podium and led the class in warm-ups.  

While everyone was busy singing scales, Tifa was busy shooting spit wads through a straw at Scarlet.  Scarlet, being the oblivious blonde she was, didn't notice and continued applying her makeup.  The twins were teaching Shera how to make a spit wad while Yuffie was busy sticking her gum in Reno's hair.

As warm-ups ended, Mr. Tikitiki handed out their music.  "This piece is called 'One Winged Angel' and is perfect for a group our size.  It's in Latin so get the pronunciations down!  Now, lets start practicing!"  Once the music started, everybody in Wutai's eyes widened.  All together they screamed, "Sephie's theme!"  They threw down the sheet music and recited the song from memory.

Estauns Interius

Ira Vehementi

Estauns Interius

Ira Vehementi

Sephiroth!

Sephiroth!

Shera looked between the four confusedly.  "Oh sorry Shera!  Let me fill you in!  Miyuki and Miyake have an older brother named Sephiroth.  Sooo they call this song his theme song.  See?" Yuffie explained.  Shera nodded even though she wasn't sure she did.

*Lunch*

After math ended, they were all practically asleep, but the wonderful (or rather horrendous) smell of school lunch will wake anyone up.  The Wutai girls sat beneath the oak that had their names engraved upon its trunk, where 'their men' awaited their coming.  Tifa sat next to a blond haired boy with amazing green eyes.  He was a year older than her and had been dating her a year.  His name was Cloud Strife.

Another boy with spiked blond hair sat next to the chestnut haired girl.  His name was Cid Highwind and his favorite activity was teasing Shera.  Of course he loved her, but being a boy he had to make sure no one picked up on it, so he picked on her.  

Miyuki and Miyake were having an arm wrestling contest with two obsidian haired identical twin boys.  Their names were Yuki and Yue.  Yuki was going out with Miyuki, while Yue was going out with Miyake.  This only complicated matters for those who tried to tell them apart by their boyfriends.  

Yuffie sat with no 'man' but conversed hyperactively nonetheless.  "Guess what everyone?  I just bought some really really awesome throwing stars off of Ebay!  They have these pretty stars decorating them!  I've almost got this ninja bit down!" she squealed.  

Shera looked at her strangely.  She had always heard that Yuffie didn't have much money and before she could stop herself, she asked, "Where'd you get the money?"  Everyone stared at her.  "Well, I mean…uh um, it just seems like it would be expensive, ya know?"

Nothing could spoil Yuffie's happiness so she spilled.  "Well you know today in music when I put gum in Reno's hair and you guys pummeled the other Turks with spit wads?  Well, while they were busy de-gumming and what not, I managed to do a little pick-pocketing and stole Reno's gold watch, Scarlet's choker, and Elena's diamond ring!" she said in a sing-song voice.  "After that, I went down to the library and bought my chibi-hoshis!  The End!" she bowed.

Everyone clapped.  "So they should be here to buy their precious belongings back any second."  At that moment, Rufus came lumbering over with the Turk posse.  Yuffie snickered.  "Hey everyone!  What's up?  Ohhh Reno.  What's the sour face about?"

Reno growled and lunged forward at her.  Elena and Scarlet each grabbed an arm, which did little good and they all went down together.  The red-haired boy immediately popped back up and snarled, "You got gum in my hair you little ninja!  Do you know how long it took me to grow out this beautiful hair?!  We spent three hours trying to get your watermelon gum out and we're still not done!" he turned around to show them the back of his head.  

Everyone raised an eyebrow.  Cloud looked at Tifa.  "Why does he know what flavor it was?" Tifa snickered and shrugged.  

Reno continued, "To make matters _worse _you steal my father's watch!"  

The self-proclaimed ninja's eyes widened.  "Your…father's…watch?  Well this is even better than I thought!  I'll give it back to you for 1,570…no wait…1,574 gil!

Reno knew he didn't have a choice and pulled out his bulging wallet out of nowhere.  "Well, aren't we precise?  Come up with that number out of nowhere?" 

The shorthaired brunette gave him a long and hard look.  "No Reno, it actually _is _a real number.  But I don't suppose you can count that high.  Oh, and by the way, Scarlet and Elena.  Do you two by any chance recognize these?" she smiled mischievously and held up the jeweled choker and ring.

The blond duo gasped and covered their mouths.  Scarlet screamed, her face turning red with fury.  "You little bitch!" Scarlet threw a punch at Yuffie's head which she blocked with her foot ending up in Scarlet's face.

"Alright Scarlet.  That will be 2,030 gil exactly.  Don't get so upset next time and it won't be so much.  You let your guard down, it's your own fault.  Elena, this _should _he about 3,000 or so, but just to _smite_ Scarlet and Reno, I need 990 gil from you.

"Now blondie," she looked back at Scarlet, "I'm not removing my foot from your face 'til you pay up." The two handed her the money and they all left sulking.  

Before she was completely out of sight Scarlet turned back to Wutai and cursed.  "I'll get you Yuffie Kisaragi.  Just you wait…until tomorrow, yeah tomorrow sounds good…" Everyone who had witnessed the scene broke into applause and cheered.  The brown haired thief took a couple bows and finished her lunch. 

'Another uneventful day in Wutai' the gang leader thought to herself smiling.

************

Hey soo I don't know if this was any good or not.  How about this?  I'm gonna tell a story!! Yay!!  Yesterday at play practice…I found my "katana".  It was hiding in the couch.  Anna seems to think it's just a steel bar but I know better than that.  Anyway Anna and Sarah tried to TAKE it from me!!!  Can you believe them?!!! They should have been supporting me against the sane people.  Sooo Anna grabbed one end while Sarah had the other while I hung on for dear life in the middle.  Sometimes upside down sometimes sitting on top.  Anna dropped her end first sooooo I struggled for power with Sarah, won and did my victory run with my katana over my head before handing to Sarah, who I THOUGHT would carry out my legacy and keep it from Anna who had my arms behind my back.  I was wrong it seems.  Then Sarah grabbed my arms and Anna grabbed my feet and they TRIED to carry me UP the stairs!!!  Can you believe them?  "oh woops I let go of her hands. Anna?  It looks like she's sliding quite a bit down the stairs now…but you still got her feet so she'll stop eventually.  What?  You don't? hmmm." That's what they would've said if they managed to get me up the stairs….

Okay B-chan, now you're just adding things in.  ^_^ Read and Review!


	2. Enter Vincent: The New Kid

A/N: Sorry that it is taking us so long to update!  Our hometown was just hit with a tornado, so we've been busy with a million other things.  ^_^ Oh, by the way…we have a homepage.  Check it out and sign our guestbook.  You can get there from our profile.  We have a whole page dedicated to Miyuki and Miyake and we are in the process of trying to post a picture of them with their older brother…(SEPHY!!). 

Chapter Two: Enter Vincent: The New Kid

Yuffie finished putting her hair into pigtails and ran down the hall towards the gym.  Tifa greeted her and they began stretching. 

"So, Tifa, what're we supposed to be doing today?" 

Tifa went into the splits, "Well, the board said warball…against the guys."

The small brown haired girl clapped her hands together and smiled.  "I'm good at throwing things."

Tifa flinched and touched her arm.  "Man, I know!  Koosh balls aren't supposed to leave bruises."

Yuffie smiled cockily, "And that's why I love this game."

As the girls finished stretching the boys can in from warming up.  Tifa scanned the crowd for Cloud.  He may have gotten her last time, but this time he would pay.  Yuffie had a ball in hand as she assumed her fighting stance.

While the boys lined up, the ninja began to decide whom she should pick off first.  Yuffie sighed as she scanned them again.  "It's no fair, Tifa.  These boys are no match for the great Yuffie Kisaragi.  When will I ever find an equal?"  

The brunette rolled her eyes and smacked Yuffie on the back of the head.  "That's the attitude that will get you out." 

Yuffie snorted.  Just before she got ready to chuck the ball at Reno, a boy with long black and hair and red eyes walked in and handed the coach a note.  The coach nodded and the black haired boy walked over, picked up a ball, and stood next to Cloud.  Yuffie eyed him for a while before confirming her suspicions.  He was sexy!  …And since he was the only one who hadn't been hit by a ball thrown by her, then he was going to have to be picked off first.

The whistle blew, Yuffie took aim and threw the ball at his head.  She was sure her aim was true and continued to pick off the rest of the guys.  She looked over and saw Tifa throw with all her might and hit Cloud in the forehead.  He fell on his back and lay dazed in a sprawl on the gym floor.

Tifa and Yuffie were the only girls left and it appeared to them that they had won.  That was before the brown haired girl heard a cry from her comrade, Tifa.  

"Tifa!" Yuffie looked down at the girl who was now laying in the exact same position as Cloud.  The brunette turned her head towards Yuffie.

"Don't worry about me.  It doesn't hurt much.  Now go!  Save yourself!" Tifa then put her hand against her head and did a dramatic death scene.

Yuffie reached out towards her.  "No!  Tifa!  Don't go!" she then grabbed the closest ball and stated in a solemn tone, "I will avenge you, Tifa.  Have no doubt that I will avenge you."

Then, at that second, Yuffie felt something whiz past her ear.  She looked up to see the new guy that she was so sure she had hit.  There he was, holding a blue ball and looking immensely bored.

She glared daggers at him.  "Die!" Yuffie pulled her arm back, took aim and…the bell rang.  "Grrrrrr.  Damn it!" the short brunette screamed as she chucked the ball at the bell, causing it to bust.  

The black haired demon boy (as Yuffie had just nicknamed him) walked out of the gym without a second glance.  Tifa popped up off the floor and walked over to the small teen that was trembling with rage.  "So…I think we have found our next target..." she stated nonchalantly.

"Tifa!  He caught be in a draw!  No one has ever gotten Yuffie Kisaragi in a draw!  Then, to twist the fork-"

"You mean knife?" Tifa corrected.  

Yuffie turned and pointed a finger at her friend, "Oh whatever you big meanie!" Tifa smiled and threw her arms up in protest.  "Anyway, you know the drill.  Get a survey going, find out who he is, what he has, and above all, what he treasures most."

"Ya ya, got it, got it.  So should we send Shera on this mission?  Give her a taste of what work in Wutai is like?" the martial artist suggested.  

Yuffie smiled and clapped her hands together.  "I like the way you think, girl!"

As the pair of friends strode out of the gym, Cloud popped off the ground and started to sneak towards Tifa.  He had finally gotten right behind her, but just as he got ready to pounce…a fist met his nose.

"So…Shera's locker is this way?" Tifa asked, swinging her arm to point right.  "Ouch, I think I hit something."

Yuffie turned around and looked behind them, her eyes finally landing on Cloud.  "Hehe, I think you did too," she giggled.

Tifa spun around, smacking Yuffie in the face with her braid in the process and saw Cloud sitting on the floor, clutching his nose.  "Ohhh, Cloud!  I'm so sorry!" 

Cloud's eyes watered as he pinched it gingerly, "S'ok Tifa," The blond let out a squeak as his girlfriend tested his nose herself.  "It doesn't hurt that bad."

The Wutai exchanged glances with her second in command.  "Alright Tif.  How about I got inform Shera while you escort your spikey-headed jerk to the nurse." She smiled after her last remark.  Cloud glared at her as the two walked off.  Yuffie giggled as she remembered when he earned that nickname.

It was in sixth grade, and Cloud had just moved to Midgar.  Yuffie and Tifa ruled the school and were on patrol when the blond came wandering down the hall.  They both knew he was new since they owned a chart of everyone in the school displaying how much they owed them, so it seemed like a good idea to show him their power.

Yuffie and Tifa jumped into the middle of the hallway, creating a sort of roadblock.  "Halt!  You are trespassing through a Wutai-owned hallway and are not permitted to pass unless you pay the toll." The blond continued to pass without a second's hesitation.  

"Hey!  You jerk!  Didn't you hear me?  I said you gotta pay a price or else you're stuck here!" The young ninja attempted a sloppy drop kick, but the blond boy caught it, causing her to fall flat on her butt.  At this point, Yuffie was furious.  She looked around for an insult to throw at him, her eyes finally landed on his gravity-defying hair.  "You spikey-headed jerk!" 

Cloud's eyes widened hearing her weird nickname for him.  Tifa burst out laughing and began chanting 'Spikey-headed jerk!' repeatedly.

Cloud glowered at Yuffie as he made his way through their hall.  To his surprise neither girl tried to stop him.  He turned around and prepared to ask them why they gave up on him, but that was when he noticed the smaller one holding something.  Something that looked vaguely familiar.  It looked like… "Oh my God, my hair gel!" 

Tifa looked up at him. "Oh, you're still here?  You already paid the toll, so you're free to leave."  The spikey-headed jerk's eye twitched.  

"Do you know how much that cost me?  About the equivalent to a small fortune!  I had to import it all the way from Junan!  I need that back!!"

The brunette smiled, "You either pay one way or another.  You chose this way." Yuffie finished, "If it means that much to you," Cloud's eyes filled with hope, "Then I'll sell it back to you for…mmm…50 gil."

The two girls giggled as Cloud handed over the currency.  

"Thank you!  And here's your gravity-defying hair gel." With that done, the two brunettes continued to patrol, leaving a peeved Cloud behind them.

Those were the good old days.  

With Tifa and Cloud gone, the lone ninja wandered towards Shera's locker.  When she arrived the newest member of Wutai had just put away her books.  "Hey, Shera.  First day as a member of Wutai and you've already been assigned your first mission.  Come on.  Look a little excited."  Yuffie said, smiling and giving Shera a light punch on the arm.  The shy girl looked at Yuffie nervously.

"Oh?  W-What's my mission?" she stammered. 

"Man.  Don't look so nervous!  You just got to make a survey for 'yearbook' asking this dude with black hair and red eyes his name, most treasured item.  Um…maybe favorite and least favorite food…boxers or briefs…" Yuffie began listing off several other personal questions.  After noticing Shera's look, she stopped and added, "Um, if it's possible find out how much money he has…" The chestnut haired girl had her lavender notebook out and was taking note of everything Yuffie said.  

As she put the last letter down she exclaimed.  "Got it!"

Yuffie clapped her hands together, "Alrighty then.  I'll see you later, kay?" 

"Um, okay.  Bye!" 

The two went their separate ways to their last hour.  As Shera sprinted down the hall, she came into full contact with something solid.  The force knocked her on her butt and when she looked up she saw the 'demon child'.  

After looking her over with his piercing red-eyed gaze he finally asked, "Are you alright?"

Automatically remembering her mission she replied, "Oh yes!  Happens all the time!  Um, would you please participate in a yearbook survey for um…yearbook?" The demon child continued to stare at her.  "Please?"

"No," he simply stated, turning to walk off.

"Oh, okay…" Shera said.  As she began to leave she remembered her mission and unleashed her devastating acting skills from long ago.  And then the tears came. "Why doesn't anyone want to take my survey?  I worked so hard on it.  Is it because I'm fat?  Or am I ugly?  Or is it both?  Maybe I should just rid the world of my ugly fatness!"

The boy turned on his heels at the pity call and became embarrassed at the sight of her.  He knew he must make the flood stop.  "Fine.  I'll take it," he replied in his monotone.  

And just like that, the tears stopped.  "Alright!  So question number one.  Your name?"

"Vincent Valentine."

"Grade?"

"Junior."

"Wow!  Me too!  Okay so…what is the most treasured item that you own.

Vincent looked at her suspiciously before finally saying it.  "My locket."

"You have a locket!?" He glared at the shy girl, "Um, sorry.  It just seems kind of…" 

He pulled it out of his pocket and said, "My old girlfriend gave it to me."

Shera thought to herself, 'better not push it.  He looks like he could get nasty if I force it out of him.'  "Okay that's it!  Thanks!" she said smiling and running towards Home Ec.

"What kind of a survey was that?  It had like…three questions max.  And what'd she want to know my most treasured item for? Hmm.  Something's up," he mumbled to himself while walking off to Art. 

When he arrived, he saw the girl he hit in warball sitting with a short brown haired girl and twins.  They sat in the back of the class, away from everybody else.  Or else everybody sat away from them.

As he searched for a place to sit, something latched onto his neck.  "Good day to you!  You must be our new student, Vincent!  Would you like a skittle?" a small, hyperactive voice spoke into his ear.  

Upon hearing this he spun around searching for the voice, but never finding it.  The kids in the room laughed and laughed, until his previous rival in warball walked to the front of the room and pulled something off his back.  He turned around and came face-to-face with the shorthaired girl from before.  In her arms she held a small old lady.

"Looking for this?" the girl asked.  

The old woman jumped out of her arms.  "Thankies Yuffie!  Hello Vinny!  I'm your Art teacher, Boomenflagin!  We're going to have so much fun together!  We can make clay ponies and draw vampires!  Wow, Vinny!  You've got some of the biggest pant legs ever!  I think both Yuf Yuf and I could fit inside one.  Come on Yuf Yuf!  Let's find out!" The little old woman lifted up one of his pant legs and began to crawl inside.

"Whoa now, Boomenflagin!  Give the dude a little privacy!" Yuffie exclaimed pulling the old woman away from Vincent.

"Alright, alright.  Well Vinny, I think you're going to have a lot of fun with us!  Why don't you take a seat in the back with these nice Wutai girls?  They seem like your type," she said winking at him and elbowing him in the knee (seeing as she was only up to his waist in height).  

"Okay then." Vincent sauntered over to a vacant table in the back.  Dozens of girls sighed at the sound of his voice and his badass look.

The boys gave him evil glares, but with one glace from Vincent, they resumed what they had been doing.  As he sat down he felt dozens of eyes staring at him.  He turned to the group of girls next to him who all seemed to be studying him intently.

"You got a problem?  Because if you do, then I suggest you bet back to your little projects."  

Miyake and Miyuki got up and sat on either side of him.  "You've got issues, don't you?" the one on his left said.

"No kidding.  What makes you think that just because you've got half of the school bowing down to you already…"

"…That we're going to curl into the fetal position and obey your every whim as well?"  The twins crossed their arms and shot him the evil glare.  

Tifa was resting her head in her hand and watching the show the two put on.  Yuffie was reading the 'survey' that Shera had slipped her before eighth hour.  She shook her head and folded the note.  "Well, I can tell you this much, Vinny.  You've never met people like us.  We've had the students here and teachers alike under out toes-"

"Thumbs, Yuffie…"

"Right, thumbs.  Anyway, we've had them under out thumbs since the day we started kindergarten.  Everyone fears us, and that's the way it's supposed to be.  You might not be afraid yet, but you will be.  We are the mighty girls of Wutai!  Remember that!"

As Yuffie finished her speech, Vincent applauded.  "That was beautiful and I must admit I was moved.  Now if you could just shut up, I could ignore you properly."

Yuffie's face turned red with fury and embarrassment.  She whimpered to herself, "Who does he think he is?  I'll get you back Vincent Valentine.  Count on it."

*************

Okay, now be nice and leave us some reviews!  Sorry, B-chan isn't here and typically she makes the little author's note thingies on the end funny.  It's her job to write the story, I simply edit and post it!  ^_^ Now…review away!


	3. A Difficult Night

Disclaimer: Still don't own…

A/N: Konnnichiwa!!!!!  MINNA-SAN!!!  Well…I don't have much to say really.  I'm pretty tired and I'm really really sorry about how slow I am at updating.  Its just that I'm really discouraged because I've been reading everybody's awesome stories and I feel that mine could be so much better but I cant seem to get it there no matter what.  OK so lets see if I have anything funny to say.  Well Kayla and I ran around K-Mart yesterday with sand buckets on our heads pretending to be on patrol.  We just wanted to see what it would take for them to kick us out but it was actually really fun.  Schools out and we are freed from our enslavement.  I passed French and don't have to take it ever again.  Be happy everyone!  That's my idiocy for know if anyone's even reading this.

Chapter Three: A Difficult Night

School was over and Yuffie the great found herself alone.  Tifa had kickboxing; she was going to spar with Cloud today.  Miyuki and Miyake had to practice sword technique and karate with their brother for the upcoming festival.  Lastly, Shera had a large report to type for her advanced physics class.  Thus, Yuffie was alone.

"Geez, what am I supposed to do?"  She kicked a rock in the street.  "Everyone's busy and I can't go home yet."  She sighed and sat down on the street curb, hugging her knees to her chest.  "Well…maybe I'll go shopping."

Yuffie walked for about thirty minutes until she reached her destination.  She headed into the enormous bookshop and walked straight to the manga section.  "Man, so many mangas, so little gil!  I can only get one!  Kodocha, Tokyo Mew Mew, Marmalade Boy, Inuyasha, ooooor Ranma1/2.  Well…I think romance today, so Marmalade Boy!  Plus, Yuu's so cute!"

She skipped over to the counter and slammed down her money and book in front of the clerk.  The clerk smiled and took the money.  "Thank you!  Have a nice day!" 

Yuffie smiled back and took the manga off of the counter.  "Thanks!  Bye!" 

As soon as she left the store she headed towards the park so she could read.  The park was surrounded by weeping willows; therefore it was a nice secret like place to read.  Yuffie had one particular tree that was her favorite.  She pulled the vines apart and stepped inside.  

The brunette sat there reading and napping for four hours.  When she woke up, it was dark.  Yuffie's eyes widened as she realized what that meant.   Hurriedly, she grabbed her book and shoved it in her backpack, then took off in a dead sprint out of the park.  She finally arrived at her house, sweating and panting.  Quietly, she walked to the door and turned the knob.  The door creaked open.

As the stealthy ninja tiptoed down the hall, something grabbed her arm.  "Where have you been?"

An enormous shadow loomed over Yuffie.

"Dad?" She could smell the stench of alcohol radiating off of him.  His grasp tightened, making Yuffie wince.

"Answer me!" he roared.

"I…I was just…r-reading and I…f-fell asleep." Yuffie never showed fear for anyone.  But no matter what, she could never hide her fear of her dad.  

"You took my money didn't you!?  Didn't you, you little thief!?" 

Godo used all his strength and threw the girl into the wall, leaving a large dent.  The pain was unbelievable.  Her arm felt broken and her head hurt a lot.  The man who himself 'father' stood over the cowering girl.  

Yuffie winced again as he spat at her.  "Stupid girl!" The drunkard then began stumbling back to his favorite armchair.  Quickly, the teenager stood up and ran to her room, cradling her injured arm.  She locked the door and pulled out a book she had bought a long time ago from underneath her bed.  

It was a survival handbook that discussed how to properly treat injuries while alone in the wild.  Without it there would've been many a time when she could have been in serious trouble.  

Gingerly, she climbed atop her bed, waking the sleeping dog and cat.  Both, sensing she was injured, sauntered over to her.  Red XIII began licking her face, while Cait Sith settled himself in her lap.  

As the brown haired teen read, she rested her head in her hand.  Right when her fingers came in contact with her head, she felt a thick, warm liquid.

Instantly pulling her hand back, she noticed it was blood.  Yuffie moaned.  Hurriedly, she finished reading up on breaks and began splinting.  Luckily the bone hadn't needed to be set.  That would have gotten people's attention rather quick.

After the splint was finished and satisfied her, she flipped to the index and turned to the section on concussions.  Yuffie suspected she might have a concussion and decided to take the precautions, even if that wasn't the case.

The final precaution she had to take nearly brought the overly exhausted girl to tears.  No sleeping for at least three hours.  It was already midnight and there was school in the morning.

Yuffie let out an exasperated sigh.  She was aching everywhere and she was so tired.  Her mind and body screamed for sleep so that it might begin to heal.  The pained and determined girl began brainstorming a way to stay awake.  After about five minutes, she decided to wash her hair in the sink.  After all, going to school with blood matting your hair would possibly arouse suspicions as well.

****************

This chapter was pretty short, and I'm sorry, but it was to the point.  I was reading Solar Sonata and when you read that you automatically become ashamed of what you're doing because she is just too good!!  You have no idea.  She describes things like no other!  It's truly inhuman.  And when you're writing a story and run out of things to describe people with, she can make you really jealous! : p

Well we have learned our lesson.  We shall no longer ride bikes wearing shorts and going full speed.  I stopped (at the bottom of a hill) and guess who didn't follow my example?  ANNA!!  The following noises could be described as SKAAA-REEECHHH!!!!  BOOM! CRASH! FWACK!!! OWWW ANNA YOU HIT ME!!!!  OW BREEANNE WHYD YOU STOP?!!!!  Yeeeaaaa.  See there was a police car coming and we were so completely ready to go over that cross walk without stopping and going full speed.  Ok that was our near death experience story for the day.


End file.
